disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Good is the New Bad
"Good is the New Bad" is the ninth episode of the animated short series, Descendants: Wicked World. It premiered on November 20, 2015. Plot It is Auradon Prep's annual singing competition, and those entering are Mal, Evie, Audrey, and Lonnie. Also among the contestants is Ally, daughter of Alice, who looks worried because her partner has lost her voice and cannot sing at the competition. She desperately needs to find a new partner; otherwise her chances of winning are unlikely. Freddie is also in the competition, but after shrinking her partner's head she too is in the same situation as Ally. Mal suggests Ally and Freddie could sing together, but Ally is not so keen on the idea. She is worried that Freddie might turn her into a frog if she hits a wrong note. Freddie assures Ally that she would never do that, but would shrink her head just like she did with her last partner. The competition is about to start and Audrey and Lonnie are the first on stage, despite being told that Mal and Evie are to be up first. With the crowd already cheering, Audrey and Lonnie begin to sing and dance. Mal and Evie try to join in, but get pushed off stage by Audrey and continues to dance with Lonnie. Freddie decides to go solo and begins to sing and dance with the music, with Mal and Evie in follow. Then Ally joins in, and soon all six girls sing and dance side by side, and the crowd cheers on. Cast *Dove Cameron as Mal *Sofia Carson as Evie *Sarah Jeffery as Audrey *Dianne Doan as Lonnie *China Anne McClain as Freddie Facilier *Jennifer Veal as Ally Song *Good is the New Bad Trivia *This episode introduces Ally, daughter of Alice from Alice in Wonderland. *This is the second episode where Mal, Evie, and Audrey are seen with new outfits, following "Genie Chic". It is also the first where Lonnie is seen with one. *Among the audiences there are Ben, Carlos De Vil, Jordan, and Jane. *This is the first episode to feature a song. *This is the longest episode yet across the series. Gallery Good-is-the-New-Bad-1.png|The girls at the backstage Good-is-the-New-Bad-2.png|"You look totes cute." Good-is-the-New-Bad-3.png|"I am going to be totes sick." Descendants - Ally.png|"Ally, Alice in Wonderland's daughter." Good-is-the-New-Bad-4.png|"Girl's got to know her competition. Or in this case, her not-a-tition." Good-is-the-New-Bad-5.png|"Get it? Because she's not competition." Good-is-the-New-Bad-6.png|"I think living in Auradon is getting to you." Good-is-the-New-Bad-8.png|"My partner lost her voice and she can't sing tonight!" Descendants_Allie_2.png|"I need to find a new partner now or my chances of winning go down the rabbit hole!" Good-is-the-New-Bad-9.png|"You shrink one guy's head and no one wants to sing with you." Good_Is_the_New_Bad_5.png|"Ally doesn't have a partner. Why don't you two sing together? Good-is-the-New-Bad-10.png|"A VK?" Good-is-the-New-Bad-11.png|"If I hit a wrong note, she might turn me into a frog." Good-is-the-New-Bad-12.png|"Never!" Good_is_the_New_Bad.jpg|"Oh, it's disgusting! But curious. Can I touch it?" Good-is-the-New-Bad-14.png|"Can you guys talk about this somewhere else? We're up first." Good-is-the-New-Bad-15.png|"Actually... We're up first." Good-is-the-New-Bad-16.png|"Sorry!" Good-is-the-New-Bad-19.png|Audrey and Lonnie on stage Good-is-the-New-Bad-21.png|Freddie joins in Good-is-the-New-Bad-22.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-23.png|"If Freddie can sing along then so can I." Good-is-the-New-Bad-24.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-26.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-27.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-28.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-29.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-30.png Descendants - Ally dance.png Good_Is_The_New_Bad_final.png Category:Descendants: Wicked World episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Animated shorts Category:Featured shorts